


Mixing Species

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [128]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, First Meetings, M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words fang, species and bat.





	Mixing Species

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/182555618229/still-playing-catch-up-this-is-the)

“Your species and mine don’t exactly mix,” Stiles drawled. In front of him, the man flashed red eyes, and Stiles grinned. He flashed his fangs as he dropped his spiked bat to the ground. “But I’ve never been one to play by the rules. Name’s Stiles,” he said, reaching out a hand.

The man looked down at Stiles’ hand, blinked, then slowly reached out to shake it. “Derek,” he said.

“Wanna eat?” Stiles asked. 

“Uh,” Derek said, still holding Stiles’ hand.

“Don’t worry. I don’t bite on the first date,” Stiles said with a wink.

Derek blushed. “Dinner sounds good.”


End file.
